Harry Potter and the Rabid Fangirls?
by Sesshys only girls
Summary: 3 girls are suddenly transported to the harry potter world on halloween and they're on sugar rushes! yup. your thinking 'not another one of these! please read, my friends all like it! just for the sake of it, please R
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the Rabid Fangirls

Harry potter and the Rabid Fangirls

Chapter 1

By Hoshi , Sesshys only girls

_Um…yeah. Not 100 sure how this started. Weeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrd things happen to my mind sometimes. Ne way, all the OCs in this are based on my friends and me!_

_This takes place in the graveyard just after Voldemort came back to life._

Harry and Voldemort stood facing each other, about to fight.

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion of pink and blue light and 3 girls dressed like cat whilst holding a trolley materialised between Harry and Voldemort.

"Hey, this isn't Tescos!" the one in pink said, looking around with a somewhat crazed look in her eyes.

"oh well, looks like we won't be needing this anymore then!" the girl in red pushed away the trolley, where it rolled into one of the Death eaters, sending him flying off his feet.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," the girl in red grinned, obviously not meaning a word of what she said.

Meanwhile, the girl in pink had rushed over to Voldemort, and looked like she was trying to dislocate his arm, wrist, and several fingers all at once.

"OMGILOVEyourcostumeAreyousupposedtobethegrimreaperorsomethingHowdidyoudecoratethisparksowellHeyyou'vegotawandI'vealwayswantedawandcanIhaveyoursIt'smybirthdayIbetyoudidn'tknowhuh?"

(OMG, I LOVE your costume!! Are you supposed to be the grim reaper or something? How did you decorate this park so well? Hey, you've got a wand! I've always wanted a wand, can I have yours? It's my birthday; I bet you didn't know, huh?)

She babbled out happily, completely oblivious to the fact that Voldemort looked like he wanted nothing more than to blast her into little pieces.

The third girl, in purple, came to try and pull her friend of her latest victim.

"Um, Kathy, I don't think he really cares," she whispered, trying to stop her friend from glomping Voldemort.

Meanwhile, Jenna, the girl in red, had gone over to Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked, giggling as she tackled him to the floor, to get a look at his forehead.

"Yes! You are him, I knew it! You have the scar!" she sang.

Kathy perked when she heard that. She and Jenna started skipping around in a circle, singing "He's got the Scar! He's got the Scar!" at the tops of their voices.

Layla sighed. She was never going trick or treating with those two ever again. It was way to easy for them to go hyper on sugar rushes.

"So guys, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Layla asked. "How the hell are we supposed to get home from here?"

"What d'ya mean Layla? Don't tell me you don't know the way home from Tescos."

Kathy said, still giggling. Layla felt her hand twitch as she tried not to whack Kathy around the head. She was acting like such an idiot!

"Kathy, this isn't Tescos. This is a Harry Potter film," Layla tried to explain, using big arm gestures to try and get her meaning across.

Kathy looked blank, and then screamed. I mean, burst both eardrums screaming. But not because she was scared, or confused. She was excited!

"OMIGOD! YOU'RE VOLDEMORT!!" she screamed, rushing back over to Voldemort to start shaking his hand again. This confused Voldemort to hell.

If she knew who he was, why was she so happy? Shouldn't she be running away? Terrified? Disbelieving? Heck, he would even be ok with her trying to send him back to the grave.

Anything was preferable to this…fangirlishness. (AN: is that even a word? If not, back off! Its copyright Hoshi© now!)

The purple one looked slightly distressed, but nowhere near as scared as Voldemort was used to. Whilst he was lost in his thoughts, Jenna had pulled herself off of Harry, and was shaking Voldemort's other hand almost as enthusiastically.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

He yelled, sending the girls flying backwards to land in a heap on the floor.

_Um…love it? Hate it? I tried to do a cliffy for the first chapter, and want to know if it works. I might not update very fast, as inspiration for this comes only with insanity and sugar. A lot of sugar. Please R&R!_

_Oh, and PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO._

I

I

I

I

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Last time_

"_OMIGOD! YOU'RE VOLDEMORT!!" she screamed, rushing back over to Voldemort to start shaking his hand again. This confused Voldemort to hell._

_If she knew who he was, why was she so happy? Shouldn't she be running away? Terrified? Disbelieving? Heck, he would even be ok with her trying to send him back to the grave._

_Anything was preferable to this…fangirlishness._

_The purple one looked slightly distressed, but nowhere near as scared as Voldemort was used to. Whilst he was lost in his thoughts, Jenna had pulled herself off of Harry, and was shaking Voldemort's other hand almost as enthusiastically._

"_Avada Kedavra!!"_

_He yelled, sending the girls flying backwards to land in a heap on the floor._

The Death Eaters surrounding them all smirked. No one talked to their master like that and got away with it!

Voldemort, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to take off all the skin which Kathy and Jenna had touched.

Harry looked torn between being angry at Voldemort killing even more people, upset that someone had died, and mildly relieved that he wasn't going to get rugby tackled or glomped again.

Layla looked mildly concerned, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kathy and Jenna's bodies twitch. It would take more than a killing curse to rid the world of those two pests.

She casually nudged Harry towards the port key, and told him to take Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. He left quickly enough, though he had a bit of trouble trying to pick up Cedric's body. (A.N. mmm…muscly…)

After he had left, Kathy and Jenna popped back off of the ground and started dancing around.

"Ha! You guys actually believed that we were dead! We thought we were too, until I was just like, WTF? Shouldn't I be in hell now with like, devil horns and a tail? That is what happens to people who have led totally crap lives, right?" Kathy babbled out, giddy from spinning around way too much.

"Yeah, but obviously magic can't effect us because we're not actually part of this world!! Hey, isn't that a Disney song?" Jenna stopped spinning around, a confused look in her eyes as she started humming a variety of Disney tunes under her breath.

Because of Jenna stopping, Kathy ended up crashing right into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground, somehow bringing Layla with them.

Voldemort looked just about ready to commit suicide. How the hell was he gonna be able to cope with these…these…_twits_ following him around?!

His death eaters had started to moan as well, Goyle had even started to cry, Crabbe patting him on the back in what seemed to be a reassuring way.

Voldemort cocked one eyebrow. He had always suspected those two and their seemingly 'friends only' relationship. Hmm… might have to use occulemency to double check.

He shuddered at the mental image in his mind. Or he could just BACK AWAY SLOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY, and just forget he saw anything, and hopefully keep his sanity.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Kathy had started up a slapping fight over whose fault it was that they where all on the floor. Layla watched with interest, she seemed to be used to this sort of thing happening.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air. The death eaters flinched at the noise before turning to glare at Jenna. Kathy had a scared look on her face, and was holding a large clump of hair in her hand.

Layla let out a low whistle, before finally standing up again. "well, I think this battle is just about over." She commented, watching as Jenna started to advance on Kathy, a murderous look in her eyes.

"How…dare…you…touch…let alone PULL OUT…" Kathy gulped, backing even further away from the soon-to-be-unleashed demon before her.

"TOUCH MY PRECIOUS HAIR!!" Jenna finished, her eyes like too burning pits of hell. Several of the death eaters found themselves backing away from Jenna unconsciously, wincing as the raging girl launched herself onto Kathy, screaming at the top of her voice.

Layla rolled her eyes at the two of them. She casually sauntered over to Voldemort and poked him in the side to get his attention.

"Oi, I hope you have ear plugs Lord Voldy-the-Mouldy, cause with these two around, you're gonna be needing 'em." She told him cheerfully.

Voldemort nodded, before doing a double take. Wait, she couldn't possibly be expecting him to allow them to travel with him? But before he could protest, Jenna and Kathy had finished their fight, and had the most evil grins on their faces.

"Lord Voldy-the-MOULDY…" Jenna said slowly, her grin getting bigger by the second.

"Hell Yeah!" we get to travel with Voldykins!" Kathy yelled, starting to jump around again with Jenna.

Voldemort sighed. This was gonna be a LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG night…

_Hey, here is the second chapter! I'm gonna try to update every week or two, so that I have enough time to get my chapters good enough. Oh, and by the way, I allowed anonymous reviewers, and I'm all open to constructive criticism, but this story isn't supposed to be some kind of solemn tribute to Harry Potter, that's why it's a PARODY!! IT WAS WRITTEN TO DILLIBERATLY MAKE FUN OF THE CHARACTERS AND MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH!! _

_However, I will no let that get to me, and I shall continue to write to my heart's content!_

_By the way, you know the hair pulling thing? That is like an actual routine that me and my writing partner Tsuki have at school. I pull the hair, she whacks me, all is well with the world. _

_Please review! Nice or nasty, I don't really care- nothing will stop me writing!_

I

I

I

I

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Last time_

_Layla rolled her eyes at the two of them. She casually sauntered over to Voldemort and poked him in the side to get his attention._

"_Oi, I hope you have ear plugs Lord Voldy-the-Mouldy, cause with these two around, you're gonna be needing 'em." She told him cheerfully._

_Voldemort nodded, before doing a double take. Wait, she couldn't possibly be expecting him to allow them to travel with him? But before he could protest, Jenna and Kathy had finished their fight, and had the most evil grins on their faces._

"_Lord Voldy-the-MOULDY…" Jenna said slowly, her grin getting bigger by the second._

"_Hell Yeah!" we get to travel with Voldykins!" Kathy yelled, starting to jump around again with Jenna._

_Voldemort sighed. This was gonna be a LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG night…_

3 weeks later

--

Voldemort had always prided himself on being a man with patience. He always managed to keep a calm façade, except when fighting (but who's counting that?) but seriously. If he had to put up with those girls for one more day…well. Let's just say the idea of suicide had never seemed more appealing.

He had decided to make base at Malfoy's place. He had hoped that it was big enough that he wouldn't be able to hear them from the other side of the house.

Boy was he wrong. Suddenly he heard another scream from upstairs, but it wasn't any of the girls. It was Draco. Voldemort allowed himself a small smirk as he remembered how that had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Wow, this is like some kind of Palace!" Kathy screeched with excitement, jumping up and down in front of the Malfoy's mansion._

_Voldemort rolled his eyes. These girls were so…so…_

"_Holy SHIT! They even have PEACOCKS!!"_

…_vulgar. Voldemort felt his eye start to twitch. The sooner he could ditch these girls, the better._

_He spotted the three Malfoys making their way down the path to greet him. As they neared the gate, it magically opened to allow them enter._

"_Welcome back, my lord," Narcissa murmured, bowing deeply to Voldemort, but casting a dirty look towards the three girls who were still ogling the mansion._

_Suddenly, Kathy caught sight of Draco, and her eyes widened beyond belief. "Oh…my…god…it's really him!!" she screeched, launching herself onto Draco, who looked like he had just died from the shock of seeing Voldemort with muggle girls._

"_Oh yeah…" Layla murmured. "I thought there was something important I needed to warn Voldy about before we got brought here."_

_More eye twitching. "And what, pray tell, was this?" Voldemort grounded out between his teeth. Draco had just found his voice again, and was now yelling things best not mentioned again at Kathy, whilst his parents just watched with shock._

_Apparently they had not yet realised the extent of their son's vocabulary until now._

"_The fact that Kathy used to fancy Draco Malfoy." Layla told him with a smirk._

_End Flashback_

Hearing footsteps coming towards the room he was sitting in, Voldemort quickly disapparated to another part of the castle.

"Muggle, you will remove yourself from me RIGHT NOW!! I AM A MALFOY, AND MALFOYS DO NOT HUG, AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITH MUGGLES!!"

"Aww, I know that you love me really! Is it because I'm too hyper? I can tone it down, really! I can change for you!!"

"…"

"…okay, so maybe there isn't any chance of that happening, but I swear!! I love you to bits!!"

Malfoy just groaned again as Kathy almost sent them toppling to the floor again with her hugging. Jenna and Layla followed from behind, obviously enjoying Malfoy's discomfort.

The fact that he didn't seem to realise that Kathy was only doing it to annoy him and get kicks out of it was even better.

Malfoy had just managed to prise Kathy off of him as he collapsed onto a nearby sofa.

"Why did I have to be the one to babysit muggles," he groaned as Kathy started a poking competition with her friends. Layla turned to stare at him, her hands on her hips.

"you think that YOU'VE GOT PROBLEMS? BECAUSE JUST SO YOU KNOW, IF I DON'T GET TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN OGLE AT KATHY TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU, I WILL GO INSANE!!"

The whole time she had been speaking, Layla's voice had been getting higher and higher, so that by the time she had finished, Kathy and Jenna had had to abandon their poking in favour of keeping their hearing.

After they deemed it safe to unplug their ears again, Jenna folded her arms and nodded sagely. "Yup. And if you think we're bad NOW…well, I can leave that to your imagination."

Malfoy paled. If they didn't count there current behaviour as insane, he didn't really want to know.

"Well… if I right… than my father has been trying to get you into Hogwarts on the Dark Lord's behalf." (A.N. Okay…now he was just showing of with the long words XD)

"mhm…mhm…WHAT!?" Kathy did a double take as she realised what Malfoy had just said.

"Voldemort…wants US…to go to HOGWARTS?!"


End file.
